


James (A GHS Quickie)

by StishStash



Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Gen, One Off, One Shot, Quckie, personal headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StishStash/pseuds/StishStash
Summary: Just a super short fic I wrote a while ago, a possibility of why we see James but never his parents, and where he might have come from.





	James (A GHS Quickie)

Much like every night at the Gregory House, it was storming. Gregory almost didn’t hear when someone came up the walkway to the front entrance. Sighing, he pulled himself out of bed and put on his coat before walking out to the front desk. The guest did not come inside, in fact, he could hear them turning around and quickly making their way back up the walkway. Strange, maybe it was someone who wanted to pull a prank, but didn’t realize the doorbell was broken.

Gregory sighed again and started back to his room, but he was stopped. There was a crack of thunder, followed by a baby’s cry. He rushed to the door and opened it. Inside a basket, wrapped in a blanket, was exactly what he had hoped not to see. He took the basket inside and set it on the front desk, wondering what he should do now.

“Gregory!” His mother’s voice joined her footsteps as she made her way down the hall. “What is that awful noise?”

She saw the basket and stopped, overcome with a look of shock. She looked back up at Gregory.

“Where did this baby come from?” She said, her usually nasty tone she used was surprisingly absent.

“The front porch.” Gregory took the baby into his arms and calmed them down. “What should we do?”

Mama looked into the basket, there was nothing else inside, not even a note. “I don’t think we have any other choice.”

“This is just a baby, Mama!”

Gregory was met with a sharp thwack to his head from his mother’s staff.

“I meant take him in, you dunce!”

“But I’m much too old to become a father.”

“Then you will be his grandfather. Give him here.”

Gregory handed the baby off, Mama looked down at the baby for a moment, and then smiled.

“James.” She said. “We’ll name him James. After your father.”

Mama planted a small kiss onto James’ head as he began to grow rat ears, a snoot, and a tail. His skin became fuzzy with grey fur.

“Now,” Mama said. “Let’s get you dressed and fed.”

Gregory followed behind her as she made her way back down the hall and to the storage room. James started to coo and gurgle with no care in the world, no idea that the someone who was supposed to love him had deserted him.


End file.
